Llora
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Sabes Sasuke... Es dificil-¿Que?-Sonreir todo el tiempo cuando quieres llorar-Llora, llora, si tanto quieres llorar, hazlo...-Pero tu me dijiste que no debia llorar, que solo debia sonreir, por ti, por mi-dijo mirando de frente a Sasuke-Si, y yo te dije que yo no podia sonreir, pero como eres un Usuratonkachi nunca nunca te te has fijado que yo siempre sonrio contigo-Sasuke...


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san :3 solo me pertenece la humilde historia.

SasuNaru, Drabble, Para el dia del SasuNaru *w*

**Llora**, si es eso lo que quieres hacer

-Sabes Sasuke, estoy emocionado por terminar la academia- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Sí, aunque eres tan dobe que no creo que la apruebes- dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke

-Bastardo sin corazón- murmuro refunfuñando y girando en el suelo para darle la espalda

-Ya… no te pongas asi- dijo el moreno al sentir el desánimo de su amigo

-Sabes Sasuke... Es difícil- murmuro el rubio mientras se recostaba hacia atrás en el suelo y miraba las ramas del árbol donde se refugiaban de los rayos del sol

-¿Qué?

-Sonreír todo el tiempo cuando quieres llorar- murmuro con sus ojos cerrados, conteniendo sus lagrimas

-Llora...- respondió Sasuke

-¿Eh?

-Llora, si tanto quieres llorar, hazlo...

-Pero tú me dijiste que no debía llorar, que solo debía sonreír, por ti, por mí, para no darle gusto a los demás- dijo incorporándose y mirando de frente a Sasuke

-Sí, y yo te dije que yo no podía sonreír, pero como eres un Usuratonkachi nunca te has fijado que yo siempre sonrío contigo, mi papel es ser serio, tú debes sonreír siempre, yo odiare, tu serás feliz y veras positivamente la vida...

-Sasuke...

-Llora, solo puedes llorar conmigo- dijo Sasuke con calma

-Pero...

-Te estoy diciendo que llores, tienes que desahogarte alguna vez- y las lágrimas del rubio empezaron a descender por sus mejillas

-Yo... Yo...- se desplomo sobre las piernas del moreno mientras todas sus lágrimas salían

-Shhh, solo llora, no te preocupes por nada mas- el rubio hizo caso y lloro como nunca lo había hecho mientras que Sasuke frotaba con suavidad la espalda de este

-Es difícil mantener la sonrisa cuando todos te dicen lo mucho que te odian- dijo rato después cuando estaba más calmado

-No debe ser difícil, después de todo eres Uzumaki Naruto

-He he, es cierto

-Además me tienes a mí, a un bastardo sin corazón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el moreno

-Jum, de mucho me va a servir un bastardo sin corazón- dijo entre risas el rubio

-Además hablas bastante con Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru

-Es cierto, pero, los demás siguen odiándome

-De poco a poco te iras ganando el respeto de los demás

-Tienes razón- dijo dibujando una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas- Sasuke

-Dime

-¿Por qué tenemos que fingir que no nos conocemos en la academia?

-Porque la gente empezara a murmurar acerca del par de bastardos juntos- dijo con una mirada fría

-Pero, ¿qué importa lo que digan los demás?

-Me importa, porque no quiero cargar con más odios innecesarios y porque no quiero que sigas guardando pesares

-Entonces… ¿seguiremos fingiendo que nos odiamos?

-Sí, pero algo me dice que llegara un punto en el que dejaremos de fingir

-Es cierto eso que dicen- pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa la castaña que descansaba sobre una de las ramas del árbol

-Regresemos Sasuke, ya está anocheciendo

-Si- respondió este poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al rubio

-Pareces una acosadora chiflada, Ammy- murmuro una voz tras la castaña

-Cállate, sabes muy bien que es mi misión vigilar al chico

-Sí, pero también sigues al Uchiha

-Claro Kyo, no ves que podría hacerle daño a Naruto

-Muy inteligente- murmuro Kyo mientras se estiraba

-Obvio- respondió esta con una sonrisa

-Ammy

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre

-Ahora más tarde vamos al Ichiraku por algo de Ramen

-¡Siii!- chillo el chico con alegría

-Sí, ya, pero cállate…

_Me gustaría hablar con Itachi, decirle como van estos dos…__  
_

La historia esta un poco relacionada con el one-shot "Gracias, Sasuke" de mi autoria, pero no es necesario leerlo para entender este, si gustan pasar a leerlo esta en la lista de mis historias

Espero que les haya gustado

Besos y Abrazos de Gato :3


End file.
